


In the Sena House

by Whisful



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisful/pseuds/Whisful
Summary: Just some light Izumi x reader fic, nothing really happens and Leo seems to talk a lot.I wrote this to be funny at my friends, you can ignore this lmao
Relationships: Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	In the Sena House

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the funny because my friends read a bunch of x reader fics to me as torture.  
> Then they challenged me to write one so let's have a really boring x reader fic where nothing happens :)

"Huh? Oh! You're finally awake, sleepyhead~!"

Stirring from your sleep, the softly lit room with blurs of colours from the haze of drowsiness still dampening your vision, prominent specks of orange and dark blue became clearer as you rubbed the sleepiness from your eyes.

"You really need to rest up more, you know? You fell asleep the moment you got a chance to lie down. I get it's your job as everyone's producer to work hard and support us all, but... how are you going to look out for all of us when you don't look out for yourself?"

Leo Tsukinaga, the leader of Knights, when you first met him, he seemed pretty confident and "in his own world" to say the least. Though, over time, you've learnt he's really more of an easy-going guy who had a lot of love for his composing work - for idols, though... you weren't too sure what he exactly thought yet.

"If you slept for any longer, I might have drawn over your face by accident, you know! I kinda forget my surroundings when I start composing - everything around me turns into a blank canvas for my imagination to flow right onto~! Wahahaha! ✰!

... Ehhh, wait, why am I telling you all this? You already know that!"

You smiled in response, as usual, Leo was lost in his own thoughts and went on and on about whatever he pleased.

... though, what _were_ you doing before falling asleep? It was a few days after Halloween Party, so one major event was out of the way, but many more were still to come, especially with plans for Starlight Festival, which was a lot sooner than you'd think, and plenty of other unit specific lives and events in between.

"Kuaaaah! Damn it!" looking back at the now flailing student, you realise you were in the studio. Knights often claimed the room as their own practice room or as a "base" of sorts. "I didn't lose my phone 'cause I said I'll do my best to do things properly from now on! It's in my pocket! But! It has no battery?! Ahhh... the world is collapsing, my only means of contacting Sena is right in my hand but alas, it can't do anything when I need it the most...!"

"Oi, stop making such a ruckus, Ou-sama! I can hear you all the way from the other end of the hallway, you know?" opening the door whilst standing with an annoyed yet somehow elegant posture, it was as if Izumi Sena would die if someone witnessed him acting without grace (even though he did so quite often, anyway).

"Ah, Sena! You're here! You really are the reliable one~, there there~......✰"

"... if you're praising me, why are you patting _her_ head?"

You sat there a little confused too. Well, this was the tame side of Yumenosaki right now, so it didn't bother you too much at the moment.

"Becauuuuse, you know how much she does for us, and not just Knights, for everyone!"

Izumi sighed, tired of dealing with Leo, perhaps. He started walking over, you watched as he a gave a brief glance at Leo as if he wanted to say something, perhaps to scold him, before Izumi instead gave a furrowed expression.

"How many times do we have to tell you, rest up properly, eat properly, look after yourself properly. That's the first step to becoming a proper adult, you should know that unless you're an idiot like this one here." he said while jabbing Leo's head with his finger.

"Ow ow ow! I get it, I get it!" Leo cowered and rolled back onto the floor for safety from Izumi's assault.

Watching the two interact made it feel like they were good friends, you remembered how at first, thanks to Judgement you were worried about the situation Knights would be in, if they'd survive and what the return of the king would mean for Knights and its future. Looking at it now, you made a relieved smile. Perhaps you worried over nothing. Like Arashi always said, boys loved playing their war games, so maybe it was just that.

"I told you to message me when she woke up, Ou-sama. Did you lose your phone again?"

"I thought you heard me from the hallway! My phone is d-e-a-d! Besides, you kept coming back over and over yourself, anyway! I didn't need to tell you in the end! Wahahaha!"

"Whatever. I'll go get my bag--" as he looked briefly at both of you before adding "--don't go anywhere, I'll be back for you, okay?"

As quickly as he came, he quickly left.

Leo turned to face you, he made a peculiar smile before it turned into a cheeky grin. "Fufu... Sena seems to have taken a liking to you~. He just nags people a lot, especially the ones he likes, I'd know that because he did it to me a lot before." his eyes trailed for a moment before making a proud expression with his arms on his hips with a smug "heh" noise "that's Knights' mother for you!".

Then it went quiet for a moment.

Talking to Leo wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially with how little you knew about him, or about Knights' past - as their producer, however, you thought how maybe you'd learn about their history one day, but when they were ready to tell you.

"... Sena's a really funny guy. He told _me_ to keep an eye on you for him since he was busy helping Suo~ with practice, but he kept coming back in here himself to see how you were doing, he's so strange~. That's why I love him! I'm sure you love him, too, right? That guys needs someone like you around."

It was so strange, if you could call Leo something, maybe it'd be Schrodinger's cat, he'd be both the 'King of Knights' yet a 'weird high school student' both at the same time.

You slowly got out of what you finally realised was the futon you had set up in the studio for Ritsu, you pulled out one of the chairs from the side, seating yourself on it and looked at the little king more attentively, a little curious as to why he'd say something like that.

"Hm? You don't realise how important you are to us, and to Sena, do you?"

For a moment, it looked like Leo tried to gather his thoughts, before smiling softly at you and started to talk.

"Do you remember Judgement? You know, it's thanks to you that Knights had someone to rely on at that time, and even before that, when I still hadn't come back to Yumenosaki. You really helped Suo, along with everyone else in Knights, to take us down. Knights, or any unit in this school, never had someone like that around. Someone kind, hardworking, and as loving as you - someone we could lean on and rely on. That's why you shouldn't let yourself be taken advantage of and used! ... I guess I'm in no position to say all that, huh! ... I'm starting to sound like Sena now?! Noooo!"

... he really was just a child.

"What are you going on and on about now, Ou-sama? If you're making an impression of me, you're doing a pretty bad job at it."

Izumi had returned, unimpressed and arms crossed, before sighing and letting go of said expression. He looked a little relieved at something, though, you weren't entirely sure what. Maybe Izumi just put on the facade that he was bothered by everyone around him, when really he wasn't all that worked up in the first place.

"No, I wasn't making an impression of you!" replied Leo, before pouting and folding his arms with feigned annoyance "why would anyone wanna pretend to be you? Boooring~!"

Izumi had walked to the side of the room and seemed to be making tea, while pouring it out he rebuked "Ha? Boring? Not everyone thinks the same as you, all your weird fantasies and 'inspiration' or whatever. Soooo annoying!" he walked over, handing you the cup of tea - jasmine tea - with a small smile before slipping back into his usual demeanour "don't burn your tongue on it, it's still hot so take your time with it."

"Yeah yeah, well, since you're here now... that means I can go! Inspiration calls! I need a stimulus, and outside is perfect for that!" as Leo quickly got up, papers and pens in hand before attempting to run out.

Yes, this was Knights in its normal state. The proud, chivalrous group, was really just a chaotic mess... and this is only two of them in the room.

Before Leo could make his _grand_ escape, Izumi chased him into the hallway, you weren't entirely sure what occurred as you remained seated with the cup of tea in hand. Drama just happened anywhere, everywhere, all the time. These boys just loved being a walking romcom sitcom.

It wasn't your place to pry, so you sat there and took a sip of tea and waited.

Then, Izumi returned.

"Really... that guy thinks he can do as he pleases! Well, it's not like he's leaving for good, so I guess it's okay."

He looked at you as you eyed him, willing to listen to his complaints and anything he wanted to talk about. For a moment, your eyes met, you innocently looked on, eagerly waiting for Izumi to continue on his rambling. Instead, Izumi abruptly turned away, before stammering "W-what? Did I say something weird?"

You shook your head and replied.

"Ehh? Aren't you such a good girl, you don't mind hearing what I have to say? It's nothing, really. Honestly, it'd just be me complaining about Ou-sama since he's such a handful. Choosing what lives he wants to attend on the day of the live itself, going missing and being impossible to find when you need him the most... the only thing he's reliable about is his composing - he's never made a bad song, of course, I don't have to like all his songs, they're all good songs but I never said anything about liking all his work."

Izumi pulled over another chair, sitting next to you briefly to continue.

"At least you're better behaved than Ou-sama, maybe you could give him some of your willingness to work and that'd solve your overworking attitude~." You stared, unimpressed. "I'm joking~. Even if it makes us worry about you, you're you because you love working hard and helping everyone you can." in a more demanding tone he continued "That's why--" before softening his tone towards the end of his sentence "you need to let yourself be spoiled by us more often, you know~?"

Izumi stood up and walked over to his bag he had brought back over, rummaging through it before taking out a brush and a few other things.

"Your hair is a mess since you just woke up from your little beauty sleep. Hold still, I'm going to fix it up for you."

You didn't really have a choice in the matter, and to be fair, there was no harm in letting Izumi fix your hair up.

To your surprise, Izumi was a lot gentler at handling your hair, it was quite relaxing, actually. In the silence, it was filled with soft humming of a tune you recognised, and for a while, you enjoyed the ambient atmosphere amidst the chaotic days in Yumenosaki.

"You have to take care of your looks a little more, okay?" Izumi almost felt the pout you made in response "I'm not saying you're not pretty, you're cute in your own way, of course, there's no one more beautiful than me in the world~" Izumi jested to annoy you, so you mocked him in his own tone with his usual "Soooo annoying".

You expected him to scold or yell at you, but instead, he just laughed it off softly "Ahahaha! ... ha? so now _you're_ doing impressions of me? Acting like me won't make you as beautiful as me, you knoooow~?"

It was a little strange, but also refreshing to see a different side of Izumi. He seemed a lot more relaxed, happy, even. It made you happy to think that someone like you could make Izumi somewhat happier just by being here.

"As I was saying, though... I wasn't talking about just your looks - if you don't look after your health, your skin is going to suffer, and that isn't good for you and your reputation. Work is important for you, right? If you're not presentable, people aren't going to take you seriously or even look at you, and you don't want that, do you?"

You sheepishly answered; honestly, you had forgotten Izumi had worked as a model since he was a child - of course looks mattered in modelling, and while you were only in high school right now, in the real world, what Izumi said wasn't too far off.

"... anyway, it's done now" as he handed you a small mirror to investigate yourself with.

"Mhm, you look much cuter like that, don't you think?"

You looked back at him, still unimpressed by his comments, before turning your head back to the mirror and noticing how there were two hairpins in your hair, too, now. Two hairpins with a butterfly and flower design, adorned with small blue gems.

"Oh? Yeah, you can keep them. I got them for you, after all."

Izumi had already started to put away his stuff, before realising Leo had forgotten his phone on the floor, battery still flat.

"That guy...!"

You offered to charge Leo's phone and to help search for Leo afterwards to return it. After all, Leo wanted to become more responsible so it'd be best if he had his phone on him for that.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that's not a bad idea. You're the only one who seems to be able to find that troublesome guy so easily, anyway. We'll go after you've eaten, okay?"

A little confused, you looked at Izumi. Eaten? You were going to eat before looking for Leo, so... in the cafeteria?

"Ha? No? I made extra lunch because I was going to share some with you today, but you were busy with Trickstar at lunch. Seriously, they're just like you, working so hard day in and day out. Lunch break is lunch break, okay? Make sure you eat well before working!"

Izumi handed you a small bento box, it was lined up and made with a lot of care "I made sure it has everything nutritious you should normally have - you have to stop eating yakisoba bread as your lunch!" your only response was a cheeky smile. It was the easiest thing to eat on the go! Who could blame you?

The lunch was savoury and light, it didn't make you bloated, and was just enough to satisfy you. Before you could thank Izumi for the lunch, he wiped your face with a napkin "messy eater~", you just stared, a little in shock at the sudden action. Izumi took back the bento box and neatly put everything away.

The two of you cleaned up the studio before making preparations to head out on your quest to find "The missing king of Knights".

Izumi held out his hand for you.

"Then, shall we go? Don't be shy, now."

You smiled and took his hand, before heading out of the door together.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I am going to watch YGO Zexal, goodbye.


End file.
